


Stuck In Time

by insipid_rhyme



Series: Gallavich One-Shots [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, I saw a pic of Ian with a cup of coffee and wrote this in like two minutes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: Mickey wakes up one morning and realises just how much he loves Ian fucking Gallagher.





	Stuck In Time

It was early in the morning when Mickey woke up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes as he got out of bed. He walked down the hall in a tank and boxers, and descended the stairs that led down into the Gallagher kitchen. He was barely awake, his eyes blurry from sleep. The smell of coffee had him more alert, and he glanced up to see Ian stood at the counter and pouring himself a mug of coffee. Mickey froze, time seeming to stand still around him. Ian was looking down at his hands, seemingly unaware of Mickey's presence, or anything for that matter. He was in his own little world and Mickey thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
Ian glanced up at him and smiled slightly in greeting, and it was like noise rushed back into Mickey's ears and time started to tick slowly by again because Ian had looked at him.  
Mickey walked closer as Ian popped his required dose of pills into his mouth and chased it down with a swig of coffee. Ian wasn't even supposed to be drinking coffee with his Lithium, but Mickey wasn't going to say anything. He wasn't going to ruin this moment.  
"Morning," Ian greeted, smiling at him fondly then taking another sip of his coffee. Mickey was in a daze, just staring at the younger boy. He walked closer and lifted a hand, placing it on the back of the taller boy's neck then pulling him down for a kiss. As their lips met, Mickey felt like he was catching a glimpse inside of Ian, something that nobody else had ever seen. He didn't want to end the kiss, but he wanted to look at Ian more. With a small flick of his tongue against the younger boys bottom lip, he stood back and examined Ian more closely. His hair was disheveled from sleep and his eyes still a little cloudy. Ian laughed lightly at Mickey's expression, and how he was being stared at.  
"What?" he said, smiling. He felt like he was missing something. "You hit your head falling out of bed, or something?"  
Mickey just shook his head, a small smile seemingly stuck on his face. Then he schooled his features into a playful scowl and stole the mug from Ian's hands. "Didn't fall out, you shoved me out, Gallagher. Your bed is too fuckin' small." He took Ian's coffee to the table and sat down, sipping at the steaming mug and avoiding Ian's gaze. The younger boy just chuckled and poured himself another mug, and Mickey looked up at him while he was occupied with the task. He smiled to himself, hiding his face behind his coffee, and just couldn't stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to send me a prompt for any Gallavich one shots, hmu on tumbr -- insipidrhyme17.


End file.
